


Date Night

by MamanSofia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Crepes, Day 3, Don't touch Ann's crepes, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Ren makes puns, She Might Attack You, ShuAnn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: Ren and Ann have a date





	Date Night

Ren gulped as he looked at himself in the mirror. Long ripped black jeans with a red t-shirt partially hidden by his white button up shirt humming in his throat Ren decided that this would have to do for his date with Ann. Walking downstairs he decided to help Sojiro behind the counter while he waited for Ann to arrive.

It hadn’t taken long for Ann to arrive and when Ren laid eyes on her he felt his jaw drop. He first saw the shorts she wore exposing smooth pale legs, and then saw the white T-shirt she wore, a red jacket tied around her waist. He closed his mouth with a click as he saw her lightly grinning at him.

“Come on Ren!! If you don’t hurry the crepes stand will stop their sale!! It ends in an hour!”

Ren shook his head in exasperation lightly nudging her with his hip as walked past  
“Why am I not surprised you picked Crepes for lunch Ann? You know you can’t eat them all the time. It’s unhealthy”

Ann gave a light smack to his shoulder “I’M not the one who drinks eight cups of coffee a day, now am I?”

Ren just gave a slight shrug not arguing with her-she was right after all.

Taking Ann’s hand in his own he grinned as a light dusting of red appeared on her cheeks; before an excited squeal left her mouth as they come up to the stand. Taking off in a fast walk she dragged Ren up to the counter where the young woman taking orders smiled in amusement at her man handling of Ren

“Hello again Ann would you like your usual?”

Blinking as she turned towards him a questioning look in her eyes. Sighing he nodded resulting in a beaming smile in his direction before spinning to face the woman.  
“Can you make that my usual and get my boyfriend a blackberry crepe?”

Smiling the woman nodded taking the offered yen as she set to work fixing their orders. Grinning Ren tapped her on the shoulder and leaned to whisper in her ear “Boyfriend huh? Glad I made such a good ANNpression” Ren gave a laugh as she swatted his shoulder- her face lit up a healthy crimson.  
“D-Don’t use my name in jokes Ren, and what’s wrong am I not pretty enough for you?” Ann ended her sentence with a pout, jutting out her bottom lip and batting her eyelashes sadly at Ren. 

The look on his face must have been funny as Ann immediately started giggling to herself as they set off to find a table to eat their crepes. Grabbing a secluded table in the corner Ren grinned as Ann immediately grabbed her fork and piled on as much of her strawberry crepe as she could balance before shoving it in her mouth a satisfied moan following as the taste hit her mouth. Ren felt his cheeks flush at the moan, but grinned as Ann once more took a heaping bite of her crepe.

“Wow Ann that must be amazing if you’re eating it that fast! Can I have a bite?” Ren asked innocently and fought the grin that tried to form as she froze wide eyed as she took glances at him and her crepe; finally Ren watched as Ann moved her crepe towards herself protectively while eyeing him with distrustful eyes.

“Ren if you touch my crepe I will end you” Ann hissed out as he moved his fork towards her plate.

Pretending to be dejected Ren closed his eyes and let out a pleased sigh as he took a bite of his own crepe flavours exploding off his tongue in a tangy tart mixture. Opening his eyes he saw Ann staring at him in amusement. 

After this they both finished off their crepes-Ren slower then Ann who had finished her crepe in record speeds- they set off hand in hand as they walked off back towards LeBlanc.

Entering the cafe they noticed that one light was on over the table in the corner with a note laying on a plate. Confused Ren picked up the note before blushing scarlet at the words on it.

Kid, lock up when your date leaves and don’t let her spend the night.

Quickly throwing the note out as Ann stood by the door. Walking over he grasped her hands in his own.

“Tonight was really fun Ren.” Ann said nibbling on her bottom lip

Ren gave a bashful smile and nodded as he kicked his foot a little “Would you wanna do this again? Say next week?”

A toothy smile lit up Ann’s face as she quickly agreed. Ann quickly leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on Ren’s cheek; before turning and skipping out of the small shop.

Ren found himself stood there minutes later a hand on his cheek as he lightly touched where she had kissed him.


End file.
